


The True Meaning of Family

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, weredad never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: To some, family means people relate by blood. To others, a family is simply those who care, love, and support you.In which the Dupain-Cheng's help Chat realize that he has a family.
Relationships: Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122
Collections: THEME:  Parents-in-Law





	The True Meaning of Family

Chat Noir didn't even know why he bothered.

It was Tuesday. He never showed up on Tuesdays. She was probably fast asleep after a long day and he was just going to wake her up to bother her with his problems and-

The light turned on, and a few moments later the skylight was pushed open, although Marinette didn't peek her head through. He quietly slipped in, closing the skylight behind him, before turning around. Only then did he realize who else was in the room with him.

"Monsieur Dupain." Chat Noir said, getting ready to jump back out, hand already on the skylight. 

"Chat Noir." He gestured toward the trapdoor. "Care to join me downstairs for some hot chocolate?"

"You're not... Going to kick me out?" He asked hesitantly. 

"Of course not." He said. "And Marinette has told us about your weekly visits, although I wasn't expecting you tonight. She's at a friend's house at the moment." 

Chat nodded, although he didn't reply. He followed Tom downstairs, back into the kitchen, to find three cups of hot chocolate, and one Sabine Cheng. 

"Madame Cheng." Chat said.

"Sabine is fine, dear." She patted the seat next to her, motioning for Chat to sit. She pushed a cup of hot chocolate toward him, the one with an extra helping of whipped cream and sprinkles, just the way he liked it. Tom sat down on the other side of him. "Can we get you anything to eat?" She asked, gently. 

"Maybe some pain au chocolat? Unless you don't have any. Whatever you have is fine."

She nodded, sharing a look with Tom before going to fetch the snacks. 

"Son," Tom began, "you look like you've had a rough day, and while we're most definitely not Marinette," They both chuckled at that. "we'd be happy to let you vent." 

Sabine came back then, placing a plate in front of Chat Noir, full of cookies, macarons, croissants, and pains au chocolat.

Chat grabbed a pain au chocolat off the plate and chewed slowly. Swallowing, he said, "Well... I guess I just had a really awful day, nothing unusual." He said with a shrug. But with their nod of encouragement, he continued. "I'm pretty known outside my mask as well as in it. I have a job working for my father. And along with that, I have constant after school activities as well. I wasn't even allowed to _go_ to school until this year. He constantly keeps me so busy I don't have time to see my friends. I'm surprised he hasn't figured out I'm Chat Noir yet, with how close he keeps me monitored. Today he had me scheduled for my usual job, but with someone else, someone I really don't like, but for some reason, he approves of?"

He took another bite of his pain au chocolat. "She just really gets on my nerves; pushes my boundaries. I've told her countless times I want to be nothing more than friends, not that I even _want_ to be friends anymore. But my father encourages her, and tells her it's okay, and tells me to stop pushing her away. He even told me at one point he might actually try to arrange a date between us. Is there something wrong with me? Am I supposed to like her like that, even though I don't?"

"Chat Noir," Sabine said, placing a comforting hand, "listen to me. Your father and that girl are wrong. You are allowed to have boundaries, and if someone is stepping over those boundaries, you need to tell them, or tell someone else who can help you. You can't force feelings that are not there. While he may be your father, he can _not_ control you like that."

"Thank you, Sabine." He said quietly.

"Of course, dear." She said. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

He nodded. "When I got home today, he lectured me for a half hour once more about pushing her away again, before sending me off to my room, but not before yelling at me about interfering with his busy schedule, and about my subpar work today. He always makes me schedule talks with him or blows off meals we're supposed to eat together. Ever since my mom left, all he ever does is work and push me away."

"Son," Tom said, "that is not right. He is not allowed to treat you that way. You should be able to talk to your father whenever you want to. And if there is ever a time when you need to vent, or a snack, or just someplace to be that isn't home, you are _always_ welcome here, whether Marinette's here or not. Know that you always have a family here."

"Thanks, Tom and Sabine." He said. "I might take you up on that offer, but I really need to head home now."

Sabine nodded. "Do you want me to box up the rest of those for you?" She asked.

"If you could?" She smiled, grabbing the plate, and going to look for a bakery box for them.

Treats in hand, he waved to them as he left through the bakery door, before using his baton to propel him onto the next rooftop and continuing home.

"Oh, Tom." She said, sadly. "I knew it was bad, but..."

"I know." He said softly, squeezing her hand gently. "I know. And we'll do everything we can to help him."

**Bonus** :

The next day, Marinette was surprised to see the bakery closed when she came over that morning. 

"You're friend came over today, and we decided we'd spend the day with you two." 

At Marinette's questioning look, Tom led her into the kitchen. 

"Chat?" Marinette said, before taking in his attire, and promptly bursting into laughter.

He was wearing an apron, yes, but he was _covered_ from head-to-toe in flour.

"Hey Princess." He said, sheepishly.

"He visited the day you slept over at Alya's, so we let him in for you, gave him a few snacks, let him talk."

She nodded. "And he's going to help us bake today?"

"Yep." Chat answered. "Your parents are giving me lessons. Come join us, Princess." He said, handing her an apron.

She smiled, taking the apron and putting it on. "I'd love to."


End file.
